


Fall into my Arms

by DionysusCult



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale is only the main character for like... the first few chapters, Background Aziraphale/Crowley, Beelzebub is nice, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gabriel is nice, Human AU, Hurt, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), M/M, Male Gabriel (Good Omens), Mentioned Suicide Attempt, Multi, Mutual Pining, No Beta, Nonbinary Beelzebub, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Pining, Smut, Suicide, Suicide Attempts, They're all nice, Trigger Warnings, eating dissorders, maybe smut, psychward au, so much hurt, so much pining, sorry - Freeform, they're in a Psychward, what do you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DionysusCult/pseuds/DionysusCult
Summary: It seemed like a normal Morning in Soho, London when a small Family leaves their Flat and gets into the Car. If you looked really closely you would notice only the Son having luggage and a Tearstained Face. The Parents look grim and you might wonder where are they headed ? What is ruining their mood ?A Psychward Could be a Home.The GO Psychward AU nobody asked for.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Michael/Uriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1: Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! This is my First GO ff.  
> I'm not British so idk how Psychwards in England work.  
> But i'll just write out the routine of the Psychward i was in in Germany :3. 
> 
> Trigger Warnings for this Chapter !  
> Mentioned Suicide Attempt  
> Mentioned Eating dissorders  
> Self hatred

It seemed like a normal Morning in Soho, London when a small Family leaves their Flat and gets into the Car. If you looked really closely you would notice only the Son having luggage and a Tearstained Face. The Parents look grim and you might wonder where are they headed ? What is ruining their mood ?   
Well the Son is called Aziraphale, Azira for short, and he's currently on Deathrow or ..thats how he would describe it. He might also tell you his Parents are kidnapping him to sacrifice him to the Devil but in reality their trying to help and are on the way to bring him into a Clinic for helping his Mental Health ... a Psychward basically.   
But let's start from the beginning.   
Beach Bunny's Prom Dress was on full volume while i was standing infront of my Fullbody Mirror consuming every little detail i hated so much about myself. The Stretchmarks from gaining all this weight when i started stress eating, My Fat Stomach and my Chubby Face if i could i would cut it all away. I heard my Parents walk upstairs so i quickly dressed myself again and silenced my Music. I heard them stop infront of my Door and my Father knock. "Come in !" My Mother didnt look at me and my Father had this 'we need to talk' look on his face..that was never good. "We talked with your Psychiatrist-",uh oh, "-and agreed that a mental health institution would be ..best for you.", mom began sobbing the moment he finished that sentence.  
and thats how i landed in a Car with my Parents headed straight to my personal Hell. We finally came to a halt in the middle of nowhere the only Buildings beeing a relativly big Hospital and a building that was just a little bit smaller and had a playground and garden attached. I saw some Kids playing on the Swings and a few People around my Age in the Garden tending to some Plants they immediatly stopped and stared curious when they spotted me and my Parents walking up. A readheaded Nurse ran up to us "You must be the Fell's right ?" My Father nodded and she looked at me "Well then you must be Aziraphale ! i'm Madame Tracy and i'll be your refrence nurse." i took her hand and greeted her. Then she ushered us inside to get my Luggage in my new Room and finish of the Paperwork with me and my Parents. While they talked i could look around the room some more. The room was completely white with light grey linoleum flooring and Birchwood Furniture. In the Middle stood a big Table with 4 Chairs around it. Then there was a big Closet with 3 seprate doors that could be locked and a smaller shoe closet tho we weren't allowd to wear our normal shoes on Ward. The last thing i noted was the three beds with shelfes over them and a little metal stripe where my other roommates already hung a bunch of Photos. My Bed contrasted a lot against the other two since there where no decorations and it looked like it was just recently made by a professional while the other two's looked like a bed would if a teenage boy quickly made it and then ran to breakfast or something. 

There where loud voices on the ward which meant that the other patients must be back from outside and quickly Two Boys entered the Room. They stopped in the middle of the Door and looked between me and Madame Tracy as if communicating with her just through their eyes. She nodded slightly and they entered while Madame Tracy left with my Parents. Great. They didnt even say Goodbye. Just Great. I looked at the other two boys before the taller one smiled and took my Hand to greet me "Nice to meet you i'm Gabriel and this is Anthony !" i smiled "I'm Aziraphale..you can call me Azira." The redhead who was introduced to me as Anthony finally spoke up to "Call me Crowley then..i dont like Anthony." Gabriel smiled at him apologetically. Gabriel and Anthony sat down on their respective Beds when i started unpacking and talked a bit with me. They told me about themselfes and it went well till Gabriel said: "so why are you here ?",Crowley seemed to notice the way i tensed and quickly added: "we all know why the other one is here but you dont have to tell us it's just y'know curiosity and stuff.", Gabriel nodded and i sighed. I put away the book i held in my Shelf and turned to them "I'm here because my Parents stopped my Suicide Attempt." they looked at each other and smiled "Well thats one of the reasons like.. 90% of us are here.", Anthony chimed in. Gabriel smiled "Yeah ! I'm here because of an Eating Dissorder and some people might call me a narcicisst but thats not official." Crowley leaned back and added "Eating dissorder and Suicidal tendencies." Well ... maybe this wouldnt be to bad.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Everyone and Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the other Half of Day 1 and Aziraphale finally meets the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings for this Chapter:  
> Mentions of Eating Dissorders

After a while Madame Tracy knocked on the door "Ok boys i know you have a lot of getting to know each other to do but you know the rules." Gabriel perked up from where he was reading "Yes we're coming !" i looked between the two boys currently stopping everything they where doing to stand up "What rule ?" Anthony smiled and answered: "Y'know the one where we're not supposed to lock ourselfs in our rooms and instead should interact with the Group ?", now that he said it i remember Madame Tracy mentioning something like that so i also stood up.   
We went to the Group Area and Gabriel and Crowley immediatly wandered off to some people leaving me alone. So i sat myself at the Table in the Entrance Area where a group of Kids played Cards with what i guessed was another Nurse. The Nurse smiled "Hello you must be our new Patient." i just nodded "Well do you wanna play some Cards with us ?" The Kids looked at me exited "Yeah sure what are we playing ?" a boy with curly blonde hair answered me a bit to energetic "It's called Wizard ! It's super cool !" i just nodded along and the Nurse gently pushed him back in his Chair "Like Adam already said it's called Wizard i can explain the rules to you." i smiled "yes please." they continued to explain the Rules to me and we played a few rounds and talked. The Kids where Adam,Pepper,Wensleydale and Brian. The Nurses name was Anathema. They where really nice. Soon Crowley came back with some people and sat down besides me. "Hey Aziraphale ! i see you met the them.", the them ? i just nodded "uh yeah." he grinned at me and pointed his hand at a Person with shaggy Black Black hair and Icy blue eyes. I couldnt quite make out the Gender of them but they wore alot of make up and where obviously some kind of Goth or Punk. "Thats Bee one of the cooles people you will meet here." They just showed a piece sign in my general direction while playing with the sleeves of their Jacket. "Nice to meet you i'm Azira." a nod and off they went into the direction of Gabriel and his Group of Friends. "Did i do something wrong ?" Crowley shook his head "nah they're just not having a good day." i just formed a little o with my Mouth and wanted to go back to my Cardgame when Anathema put it away "Okay guys-",she stood up and clapped into her hands to get the attention of everyone,"-you wanted to eat outside today so get dressed and help carry stuff down ! The Kitchen Duty will take the Elevator with me to get plates and everything down !" and with that everyone went to the Shoe Closet to change into their outdoor shoes and then grabbed stuff and carried it down i just followed and did what they did.  
We put up tables and Chairs in the Playground Area then the Kitchen Duty came down and put Plates and silverware onto every Table. When everyone was sat down Madame Tracy came to me and put me on a table with Gabriel and a few other people i recognized as the group he hung out with a few minutes ago. Gabriel smiled and introduced me to them. There was Michael a pretty Girl with Blue eyes and Brown curly hair she wore a beautiful white Blouse and gorgeous Golden Makeup that Matched with the Other Girl at the Table. Her name was Uriel a short girl with brown skin,short black hair and matching brown Doe eyes wearing a White Summerdress with Sunflower Print. The last one to get introduced was Sandalphon a short Chubby boy with a mop of brownish Hair wearing a suit. Who wears a suit in a Psychward ? He does apparently. He seemed a bit rude so i took mental note to not interact with him to much.  
When the Kitchen Duty spoke their allowance to start eating everyone started grabbing slices of bread and making themselfes Sandwiches and so did i. I noticed that a nurse sat down on our table and watched some of my table mates eat and encouraged them. Gabriel seemed downright disgusted by just touching a slice of bread or drinking a Glass of Water. Uriel and Michael needed a lot of convincing but Sandalphon seemed to enjoy his food. After beeing done with Diner the Them and Anathema went back upstairs to clean up everything and finish the Kitchenduty while we got to stay outside a bit. Crowley grabbed me and dragged me to his Friendgroup "You should meet the Rest of the Ward ! let me introduce you !" so he Introduced me to his Friends. There was Bee who i already got introduced to. Then there was Hastur a scrawny tall boy with bleached white Hair and Eyes so dark they could count as Black. Ligur a very nice boy with Black hair,brown skin and really pretty Orange-ish brown eyes and Dagon a tall curvy Girl with Auburn Hair in a High Ponytail and Piercing Blue Eyes that where almost scary looking. Last on the List was a boy in The Thems Age named Warlock.. a shy little boy with long-ish brown hair that hides his face. With that i seem to have met every Patient at least.   
After Dinner everyone got Tasks to do exept for me since i first should get used to the Ward ... so i just went to shower and read some books in bed till i fell asleep. 

I dreamt of my Home and my Parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah finally done with the Aziraphale POV Chapters now the actual fun can begin.   
> Next Chapter we will finally begin the Main Story !


	3. Chapter 3: Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a Glimpse at Gabriels Friday morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to change the POV from Chapter to Chapter depending on how relevant the Character is for the Story atm.   
> Starting off with Gabriels Friday Morning.   
> Trigger Warnings for this Chapter:  
> Mentions of Eating Disorder  
> Description of Self Destructive Thoughts relating to Food  
> Gabriel beeing a really really bad with anything food related  
> Brief mention of DID (Dissociative Identity Disorder)   
> A Meltdown

The next morning came quickly. 

The sun was shining through the big locked windows right into the two beds at the window.

It was a quiet summer morning. The only noise filling the room was the calm breathing of the three boys living in the room. 

That was until a hyper enthusiastic nurse stormed into the room to wake them. Purple eyes shot open to look at the intruder and just as quickly as he shot up, his head hit the pillow again with annoyed grumbles. "Come on Gabe or you wont get a Bathroom !" That seemed to wake him because the tall boy shot up und ran to his part of the closet the moment the sentence left his redhaired roommates lips. He quickly grabbed the clothes for the day as well as his bathroom esentials and ran for the bathroom next doors. He thought he heard his new roommate ask something like "why would he not get a bathroom." but he couldnt bother to answer. The bathroom was empty so he quickly locked himself in to start his morning routine in the middle of Brushing his hair he noticed he wouldnt really have to race this morning since most of the girls had sun therapy right now. It was something he couldnt get behind but Michael and Uriel swore it helped them a lot with their seasonal Depression though he still didnt understand why they would continue doing it in Summer. Well he shouldnt complain since it means he gets a bathroom for himself and doesnt have to rush. 

After he was done with his usual morning routine he went back to his room to store his stuff away and make his bed aswell as put the Chairs up on the Table so the Cleaning Lady won't complain again. Then he went up to the main hall and sat down on the big table to wait for the Gong that called them for food with the others.   
Then THEY walked in. They walked in with Michael and Uriel from the Group room where they had their Sun Therapy. Their Black mop of Hair and milky white skin stood out among the two other Girls. Michael and Uriel made a B-line for the Kitchen and they walked to their friend group. He smiled at them "Good Morning." they turned to him and acknowledged him with a short nod. That could mean Two things 1. Bee had a bad day again which meant no one would see them outside today unless it's for Food or the bathroom or 2. Bee is in a good mood and it's their usual Morning Grumpiness. He would have to wait for after Breakfast to be the judge of that. 

As if reading his mind exactly in that moment Uriel hammered against the gong to call them all for Breakfast. Unmotivated he stood up and went to the big group bath to wash his hands and stand in line for getting let inside. Michael went around and gave everyone in line two squirts of disinfectant. After that Uriel finally let everyone inside and he could sit down. Azira and Sandalphone already eyes the food hungrily while he and the two girls on the table eyed their special food with disgust. Like everytime he argued with himself if it is better to just quickly eat the food or refuse and risk beeing plucked to an IV and force fed the rest of the Day ..if he refused hard enough he might get booty juiced and wont even notice the forcefeeding via IV but then Anthony and his Friends would laugh at him. God why did everything have to be so hard ! He decided to just eat the food eventho he was shaking and there where tears pricking at his eyes but he ate. Anything to get the nurses of his back and to be allowed to go outside with the others in the afternoon. After Breakfast when everyone was getting ready for morning Group he had to sit in the Kitchen with the other Eating Disorder kids and a nurse so they dont stand up and burn any calorie of the Junk they just had to force down. He could throw up..he wanted to throw up just thinking about all the calories and fat made him want to rip it all out. Sure on the outside he seemed calm the perfect example for every new Patient but all of the Patients knew what a terrible example Gabriel is. A good example for faking it till the adults look away sure but a good example for a succesfull Therapy ? No way. There was a reason he wasnt dismissed yet and wouldn't be for quite a while. He looked at Bee who was scanning the room and in that moment there was a scream from the main hall and the nurse who was supposed to be watching them ran to the source of the noise. In his head he could only thank God and Adam before he Jumped up to silently stalk around the room. Careful not to alert anyone to him walking around he had around 5-10 minutes till the nurse would come back after booty juicing Adam and locking him in his room. He would use those few minutes for as much calorie burning as possible the others did the same. As soon as the nurse came in they where all calmly in their Chairs as if nothing happened and the Nurse, Newt a anxious Guy he was new, walked with them to the Grouproom for their morning Group. 

It felt kinda shitty to thank Adam for getting Newt away since everyone knew how much he hated it when the 'Antichrist' came out. Antichrist was one of Adams many Alters. He was pretty Violent and destructive. Adam's other Alters where really chill but this one was just... to much. Poor Kid.   
Group was boring they talked about what they wanted to achieve today and about what they planed for the Weekend... was it Friday already ? a Great slap in the face for the Kid's who's parents couldnt pick them up this weekend and the kids who weren't allowed to leave. Turns out most of the Ward would be away exept for Azira who wasn't allowed to go on weekend since he's new, Himself,Adam and Bee. He wanted to ask why he wouldnt be going on Weekend since his parents promised to get him this time but it wasn't worth it...he knew the answer they where to busy. To busy for their only son who was brought in the hospital almost starved to death they barely called,he barely got to go home and the worst of all his mother was pregnant with a son... they where replacing him ! The anger boiled in him to he quickly took to his morning task which was taken from him so Azira could do it instead. Alright great awesome ! Azira could sweep the outside Stairs and he would..feed the fish. For the entirety of it there was a scream stuck in his throat and it stayed there till his Music Therapist picked him up for his Music Therapy. The Man called Mr. Metatron could tell Gabriel was pumping with anger so he placed him infront of some Drums and told him to just let it all out. 

Music therapy was the only place Gabe would let himself loose like this screaming and beating the sticks down on those poor drums like there was no one in the room. The Session went by in a blur for Gabriel and Mr.Metatron surely got a lot of food for his Notes about him. When he went up to the Ward again he felt lighter and ready to put on the mask again. Gabriel,the perfect son,the perfect patient, the perfect example and a fucking mess inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a Chapter i'm proud of.  
> I think i'm getting back into the Flow of writing.   
> Also you can find this story on Wattpad now   
> My Username there is DionysusCultBitch   
> i also made an Insta for writing it's the same username as Wattpad.   
> Wordcount: 1316


	4. Chapter 4: Art and Napping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a quick look into Bee's Morning till Lunchtime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings for this Chapter:   
> Swearing
> 
> Some short mention of PTSD and Exposure Therapy.

They saw him come back up into the Ward looking disheveled. "Hey Gabriel.",they called out to him. He turned to look at them with those beautiful Purple eyes who gave him the right to look like this ? He was speaking, "What is it Bee ?" shit. He actually responded. Quickly they spurted out "Well we still need one more player for Monopoly ..are you in ?" It wasn't a total lie they where indeed playing monopoly with Hastur and Ligur right now and yes they where searching for another player but they might have actually been searching for Crowley..oh well. "Sure i have some time." they gave him thumbs up and lead him to the grouproom where Hastur and Ligur where already arguing over who get's to play the Dog. They sat down and he sat right besides them. "I'll take the Cat what about you Gabe ?" he seemed to think about it "I'll just take the Car then." They nodded and turned to the still arguing Couple "So ?" They seemed to calm down and Hastur let Ligur play the Dog while he took the Hat. Good.   
After an Hour of screaming at each other over the Game Gabriel perked up "Bee ? We have Art Therapy with Anthony and Azira now." they quickly stopped threatening Hastur over a Street and turned to Face the Clock "Yeah you're right..we'll leave you guys to it." with that they stood up und went to the door while Gabriel quickly collected Crowley and Azira.   
Together they marched to the Basement where the Art Room was. They couldn't help but notice how much Aziraphale really talked god does this Boy ever shut up ? Art is gonna be hell like this. They reached the Art Room and Gabriel knocked after a few minutes Mr.Morningstar opened the door smiling like always "Good Morning ! Oh theres a new face." he said with this smooth voice of his. "I-I'm Azira i just ..arrived yesterday." Azira seemed nervous..this was his first therapy here so it's understandable. Mr. Morningstar moved aside and let them all in. All of them immediatly scatered to get their Art Pieces and Materials they needed while Mr.Morningstar explained everything to Azira. They couldn't care less they knew how this worked after all Mr.Morningstar was like a Dad to them and his Therapy was their Heaven.   
They took out the Easle and their unfinished close up painting of a Fly on top of a Skull while Anthony took out the Sculpting Material to finish his Sculpture of a falling Angel and Gabriel took to Photography.   
"As you can see everyone here prefers different Art Mediums Gabriel here for example is amazing at Photography but usually he Writes which he is amazing at too his Poetry can really move someone to Tears." So Azira was still getting shown around but...it was true. Gabriels Poetry was absolutely amazing and the Photos he takes of them when they ask are the only good photo's they had of themselfes. He's also really good with Music.   
"Anthony usually Sculpts or Paints over there with Bee someday they'll steal my Job." he laughed at the end of this sentence and They and Crowley had to giggle a bit too. While Mr.Morningstar finished off his explanation and left Azira to find a medium he'd like to try they stepped back to see if the Painting needed any fixing.   
"It looks good." they where startled by Gabriel suddenly appearing behind them and talking but catched themselfes quickly. "Thanks... think it needs more color ?" He bit his Lip while looking at the Painting "No i like your Black and White Work." they nodded and smiled "all of my Work is Black and White." he grinned whispered "i said what i said." and went back to setting up a still life. They had to supress a smile so they quickly went back to the Painting and placed it in the Drying Rack.   
They quickly placed a new Canvas on the easle and grabbed the Colors they needed Pinks,Purples and Blues. But mostly a lot of Purple. They wanted to make a Monochromatic Piece maybe inspired by Gabriel but...no one could prove that.   
They started Sketching when "Ok Guys wrap up our Hour is almost over." Mr. Morningstar called while clapping into his hand. They sighed and put everything away the others doing the same. After they where done they quickly all ran up to the Ward. It was Lunchtime which meant Lunch naptime after it ! They loved naptime. They hated the food at Lunch but napping was good ..great actually. Everyone knew that they needed a bunch of sleep their therapist Ms. Godfrey said it was their depression but they thought it was just beeing a Tired Mess.   
Anyways they went into the Kitchen and quickly sat down. Hastur and Dagon where arguing over some stupid TV Show they watched everytime they could go on Weekend while Ligur just munched down on his Food. He seemed stressed which usually meant it was Water therapy day for him. They couldnt help but wonder who the Lucky bastards where that could go into the Pool in the evening this time. The Pool is amazing there where LED's a shitton of Pool Toys and a Radio with Speakers ! Everybody loved Water Therapy because it was pretty much just an Hour of playing in the Pool ...well everyone exept for Ligur who had biiiig PTSD regarding Water his Parents tried Drowning him in the tub.   
Lunch was done and they all where ushered into their Rooms. Naptime was usually an Hour and a half of them all having to stay in their rooms because the Nurses and Therapists needed to fill out some of the files before they would give everything over to the Afternoon/Evening Shift the same thing happened when they would all go to sleep in the Evening so the Evening shift could give over to the Nighshift and so on. Most People didnt actually sleep during this but Bee did. They always did. So thats exactly what they did they slept till Snacktime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter will probably be from Ligur's or Michaels POV uwu  
> If you wanna see someones POV first or smth let me know.


	5. Chapter 5: Pinning Lesbian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is Gay and Stressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be in Ligur's POV but i haven't read up on PTSD enough yet to feel comfortable writing him.   
> Next Chapter will be more Ineffable Bureucracy ♥

Waking Bee was a chore and today it was Michaels turn to do so. It was 10 minutes before Snacktime so there should technichally be enough Time so the Brownhaired Girl sneaked up to Bee's bed while beeing watched by Uriel. She slowly stretched out her arm to shake the sleeping Bee's Shoulder and immediatly it was grabbed rather harshly while They Glared at her "i-it's almost Snack Time." for such a small Person they had a really hard Grip and Michaels Arm was starting to Hurt rather quickly. They let her go and She quickly stepped back when the blanket burrito spoke: "do you think they have this Caramel Pudding ?" She looked at Uriel who just shrugged her Shoulder "i dont know..?" the Blanket Burrito sighed and finally stood up they quickly took their Handmirror and smoothed out their hair as much as possible while Michael sat down on Uriels Bed. The Sound of the Gong told the whole Ward that they could come out of their rooms and feast. Uriel,Michael and Bee beeing no exeption so off they went to the Dining Hall to eat.   
The Food really wasn't anything special so She forced it down and then went to read in the Grouproom till it was Evening and Dinner was served she also forced that down and then Ms.Device came up to her "Hey Michael i just wanted to remind you that we're using the pool today and you're in the Group so no Evening Chores for you or the rest of the Group just go Grab a Towel some Shampoo and Soap and of course a swimming suit ok ?" she just nodded and quickly went to her room to Grab her Swimming suit and Bathsupplies and saw Uriel packing the same things "You have Swimgroup too ?" Uriel shot one of her Smiles at her...those kinds of Smiles that lit up the entire Room and where pretty much reserved for Michael. "Yeah ! I'm glad you're also coming i wouldn't be able to survive with all that sexual tension between Ligur and Hastur." Michael laughed a warm true laugh something that was reserved for Uriel and Uriel only. When they were done they quickly went to the Group Closet to Grab some Towels and then met up with Hastur and Ligur to wait for Ms.Device.  
The Pool was gorgeous as ever Ms.Device put the LED's on a calm blue and put on some Music while everyone was changing to their swimsuits. Michael would never admit it but she was feeling slightly insecure so she took a deep breath before stepping out of the changing room. "Michael ! You can already shower then you're the first !" Ms.Device smiled at her. She just nodded and quickly showered before sitting on a bench to wait for the others to get done.   
Hastur was the next to step out and shower. After him came Uriel and..oh she looked simply divine. The white and Gold swimsuit stretched so perfectly over every single curve of her body it was positivly sinful and Michael had to stop herself from staring.   
Getting Ligur out of the Changing Room proofed to be very hard so Ms. Device send the rest of them in the Pool already. Michael was the last one to get in while Uriel and Hastur already threw a big beachball at each other. She couldn't help but smile. Uriel seemed so relaxed and beautiful all she wanted to do was see her like this all day long.. that would be Heaven.   
Oh here comes Ligur he was shaking. Everyone was worried for him. Ms.Device held his Hand while he shakily stepped down one step at a time. Hastur quickly was by his side to hold his other Hand which left Michael and Uriel in the farthest corner. She looked at Uriel who was focused on the scene on the Stairs. Her nice pouty lips..she wondered what it would feel like to kiss them, Her Doe eyes..what would they look like pinned under her ? She shouldn't think like that about her Best Friend but she was so beautiful. It wasn't fair..why would someone put something so beautiful in front of her just so she can't have it ? Oh Uriel was grabbing her Hand "Do you think he will be ok ? He looks so scared..", Uriel looked worriedly at her oh..her voice was so soft and nice. Michael just nodded which made Uriel Smile and thighten her Grip on Michaels Hand.   
After they where done in the Pool they quickly showered and then went to bed. Tomorrow they would be able to go Home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this longer but my low attention span hit and now i wanna draw ..oop-


	6. Chapter 6: Madhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bee fucks up. Also it's the Weekend !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE TRIGGERWARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER !!!
> 
> Mentions of Selfharm and Suicide !!!

Saturday mornings where so hectic Bee woke up to Michael and Uriel packing up their bags for the Weekend. Michael smiled at them "Good Morning !" they just nodded and the lot of them kept packing up. God How many clothes can you need for one day ? They where happily blabing on about what they would do when they got Home... Bee couldn't relate. Ever since they've been here they never got permission to go Home... and they've been here for a loooooong time. After a good stretch that made all of their bones pop they stood up to get their Bath supplies and fresh clothes and off they where to a free bathroom. Mornings where a lot easier to start after getting dressed and making yourself fresh for the new Day. The Front area was not less hectic then their room. The Them where running around talking about Home exept for Adam of course.. his Dad couldn't make it this Weekend. Gabriel sat in one of the chairs and looked really angry he's been here as long as they have and barely got to go home too. They decided to sit down beside him and put one of their small hands on his muscular Arm. He twitched and was probably ready to scream at whoever dared touch him but the moment he turned and saw them his face softened and he put one of Hands on theirs. The big Hand completely engulfing their small one 'are you alright Gabe ?' He just nodded at their Question 'i am now.' they had to grin. Touching each other wasnt allowed in the Ward so the moment Ms. Anathema came around the corner they put a good distance between each other. Hastur and Ligur sat down at the Table and Gabriel left to talk to his Group. Bee leaned more on the Table and Grinned 'So how was playing in the Pool ?' Hastur grimaced and put a protective arm around Ligur 'Well he's getting better and better !' They patted Ligur on the shoulder 'Thats amazing ! tho i'm a bit sad you'll leave us the moment you're back to liking Water.' that got him to smile a little bit.  
Dagon smashed the Gong for Breakfast and after that everyone got their bags and sat down in the front room to wait for their parents. Anthony,Hastur and Ligur where alowed to take the train alone so they where the first to leave. They lived in the same town so they always left together. One after another everyone got picked up till it was only the four of them left. The ward was terribly Quiet the other three went to their rooms so it was just Bee in the Group room playing Darts. Well just them and Newton who sat there just watching them. This might be the less strict Ward but they still werent allowed to be alone in the Group Room or Kitchen. Still just sitting there and staring was creepy. The other nurses at least pretended to do something ! They sighed and continued to throw the Darts till they got tired of it and left the Room to knock on Gabriels Door. Instead of Gabriel Azira opened the Door 'Oh Hello Bee a-are you looking for something ?' they looked past him but couldn't see Gabriel anywhere 'Yeah actually i'm looking for Gabriel ?' Azira turned around and then smiled at them 'He-' , he got interupted by the Bathroom door opening and Gabriel coming out of it, 'I'm right here.' They spun around to face him and smiled 'You wanna go to the Artroom with me ? Mr.Morningstar is here the whole weekend !' Gabriel only smiled and nodded.   
After telling the Nurses where they were going the two of them raced down the stairs giggling. They grabbed his Hand and dragged him behind them to the Artroom. When they arrived they opened the Door and saw Mr.Morningstar looking out of the Window. They stood beside him quickly and smiled up at him 'Mr.Morningstar ?' he looked down on them and returned their smile 'Bee ! Gabriel ! What a nice surprise ! Make yourself at Home you can work on your Art if you want !' they nodded and started gathering everything to continue their painting of Gabriels Eyes.   
Mr.Morningstar brought the two of them back up around Lunchtime.   
After Lunchtime they all got send to their rooms. Bee's room was quiet..they where alone. Quickly they took to their Therapy Diary. Their selfdestructive thoughts had been swallowing them whole for a few days now and eventho they seemed okay outside of this room it hurt. It hurt a shitton that their family didn't care about them. It was that kind of pain that made you completely numb. It claws at you from the inside and rips away all your emotions. It makes you want to proof to yourself that your still alive that you still feel anything and Bee was one of those people that needed some kind of pain to realize that they where indeed still walking on earth.   
So they quickly took their secret stash of Glass shards,donated by Hastur, and went into a bathroom. They just needed a bit of pain this should be easy enough.   
So they took to it. Slicing through skin like paper.   
applying some more pressure here and there.   
They missed this feeling they really did other people did drugs they did this. This was still better than drugs right ?   
They heard knocking on the Door and Mr.Shadwell yelling 'Bee !? What are you doing in there ?' shit shit shit.   
They stumbled and looked around paniced. Where should they hide the Glass !?   
The Knocking got Louder. He was gonna kick the Door in !   
And with one quick motion of their arm while tripping they cut to deep and couldn't resist a pained whine.   
That was the last straw for the Male outside the Door and with a loud bang the door was open. They stared at him in shook while holding their bleeding arm their mind was completely blank while he was yelling for the rest of the nurses. The next time they registered anything around them they where strapped to a bed and in the Elevator. They looked at Newton 'What is going...on ?' and then they where gone again. Then they woke up in an unfamiliar room still straped to the bed. There was no one in the room exept for them so they started to trash and scream. After a while a muscular male nurse stomped inside the House with a huuuuge syringe 'Oh hell no you're not booty juicing me !' to late. for the third time this day they where out like a Light.   
When they awoke next it was dark exept for two very pale eyes staring at them 'What ..the fuck ?' The face infront of them grinned and then went back to another bed to stand infront of it. There was no one in that bed.. ?   
Bee decided to just close their eyes and ignore the white figure.   
Around 4 in the morning they woke up to screams on the floor and banging against the Window in the room next door. Only now did it dawn on them that they got brought downstairs to the ward for the extreme cases. To explain it there was multiple wards in this House. The one they where usually on was the one with Patients that wanted to be there to make a therapy that usually lasts 3 months tho she and Gabriel where special. Then there was the Ward for the Kids ranging from 3-12 and the hellhole where they are now ...the Ward for the emergency cases aka the ones brought in by police or the EMT...or misbehaving Patients like them.   
That at least means they should be able to go back upstairs soon since this ward was only temporary and needed every free bed they could get. So they stood up to go into the bathroom and clean up they even left the door open to show that they feel alot better now.   
It worked a nurse looked inside and smiled when they saw them brush their teeth and comb their hair. 'You'll go back upstairs after breakfast.' they just nodded. They really didnt wanna spend another night in this madhouse so after cleaning up they went to the table where the nurses sat and played cards with them till it was time for Breakfast.   
The meal was...interesting to say the least. The four people with them at the table looked like some kind of deranged biker gang and seriously thought themselfes to be the four horsemen of the apocalypse. They kept calling them Beelzebub ! Absolutely nuts.   
After Breakfast they took the elevator back upstairs and immediatly got greeted by a Bonecrushing hug from Gabriel 'Don't just scare me like that !' they laughed and patted his back 'I'm sorry i'm sorry ! Stop crushing me !' He really stopped and they smiled up at him.   
What an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was really hard for me to write hhh.   
> But it's part of the day to day live in a mental hospital.   
> Well hope you enjoyed..


	7. Chapter 7: Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is Obsessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't uploaded in almost a month oops..  
> hhh.   
> Here you go.

Hugging Them felt like the most amazing thing in the World at the moment.   
Seeing them get strapped down on a bed and ushered to the elevator was so scary. He just put his Head on theirs and breathed in their scent. Like Green Apple and Cinnamon with little hints of moss.   
'I'm sorry i'm sorry ! Stop crushing me !'  
He stopped hugging them reluctantly but it was worth it for the smile they gave him. He couldn't believe how he deserved someone so caring and kind as his best friend yes ..he should remind himself of that they're his best friend and there will never be more.   
The moment he'd turn 18 he would be dragged back to America by his Parents and marry a nice christian Girl to make children with. He wasn't Free like Bee was ..he would only drag them down. 'Care for a Game of Chess ?' they smiled and nodded again and all he could think was please stop looking at me like that because if you continue i might break apart... Oh how Melodramatic.   
He started walking towards the group room while they followed. They ended up playing chess together till Lunch and after Lunch they where going in different directions to their rooms for Naptime.   
He spent Naptime talking with Zira and getting to know the blonde boy more. He was nice and smart concluding he would make a bearable roommate.   
Outside it was a nice day sunny with no clouds.. He hoped it would be the same tomorrow and maybe he could take his outside hour with Bee just the thought of them under the Sun in a big green Field of Flowers made his body jerk with Electricity they would twirl around and fall in the Flowers. Looking up at him with those Big Blue eyes their beautiful black hair sprawled out around them like a Halo. Absolutely Divine ... If only he could take the picture in his head and frame it. Hang it above his bed and stare at it everyday..tho it wouldn't compare to the real alive Bee with all their moodswings and their dark clothes and make up ..their Snarky remarks and occasional Snarl when they had a bad day.   
He should ask Mr.Morningstar to print his Photos again soon. It wasn't creepy to have a Collection of Bee Photographs they just happened to fit his current Photoaesthetic he isn't obsessed ...right ? His train of thought was cut short by a harsh knock on the Door 'We're going out Lad's ! better get ready !' ah Mr.Shadwell was on Shift again.  
He stood up and went to the kitchen to grab a Waterbottle. Bee already stood there labeling their Waterbottle and doing the same for Warlock they looked so softly at the Child ...oh his poor Heart. When they where done he took the Marker and labeled his Bottle he took one for Zira as well. The blonde was very happy and thanked him like ... 5 times to many but he was glad to make someone happy.   
The moment he was on the Playground he began playing soccer with some of the Younger Kids from Station 2. Slowly but surely everyone came back from their Weekend first was Dagon who immediatly went to Bee. They had their Head on her Lab while she braided their Hair. He couldn't help but wonder what Bee would look like with their head in his Lap. Next came Hastur,Ligur and Anthony who sat with Bee and Dagon. Eventho he had his own little Friendgroup here he wondered what it would be like to belong to this Group..they where so .. everything his Parents would warn him about.   
Speaking of them his Group of Friends arrived next and immediatly they sat down to talk about the weekend and gossip but he didn't listen to them his eyes fixated on Bee.   
'So anyway we where thinking about spending our free hour going shopping what do you think Gabe ?' he blinked a few times 'uh ..well i already kinda planed something else ... for free hour tomorrow.' he hadn't even asked them yet.. Michael just nodded and went back to chatting with Uriel. He went back to starring at Bee. Absolutely Beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short and bad but ..i just needed to write something down.   
> Last Month wasn't very kind to me and i had to fight with my own Mental health ...also Exam Season is kicking my Butt.   
> Oh Well only 2 1/2 more weeks of School and then i'll graduate uwu !  
> I Hope i'll have more time to Write after my Last Exam this Friday ♥.


	8. Chapter 8: Free Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so fluffy uwu.

Monday came around quickly since nothing of interest happened the rest of Sunday...or the first half of Monday for that matter.   
Gabriel and Bee where currently convincing Newt to let them take their free hour together tho the timid Nurse didn't need much convincing really it was like two Demons about to attack a helpless kitten.   
So they left ..they had an hour.   
Gabriel knew a place he'd love to take Pics at so he took their hand and dragged them there. a Huge Flowerfield with a little River running through. He looked closely at their face analyzing their reaction, the sparkle in their eyes and the way their entire Face seemed to light up.   
He really fell in love with them over and over again every day.   
There they went racing around in the flower field and twirling their sheer Black Dress oh he loved that dress. While it covered the Inapropiate Parts you could still see the creamy white skin of their stomach and thighs.   
He really wanted to devour them right now.   
Shaking his head the brunette started unpacking his Camera to take some Photos but after only a few good pictures he heard "Stop taking pictures and join me !" and really how was he supposed to refuse the offer of doing anything with them. They could ask him to watch Paint dry on a wall and he would happily do just that with them.   
"c'mere, Puppy." and he did basically run to them like a Puppy. They took his hands and started Twirling with him giggling like a school Girl. Twirling,Twirling,Twirling and they let themself fall into the grass with a tiny thud followed by Him falling right beside them with a louder thud. He took out his phone to snap some pictures while they looked at the sky with a tiny smile till they turned to look at him "Will you stop looking at me through your Camera just Once ?",they put their hand on his Cheek, "I'm right here..right now." he took their hand...he knew they where right.. so he put his phone back. "You're right...i just need you here with me." they smiled and put their head on his chest while their arms snaked around his Hips. The two of them just laid there in quiet looking at the sky and the Birds flying by. For a moment the World was Okay. For a moment it all felt right.   
"Why don't we just run away..?" the question was silent mumbled against his chest he probably wasn't even supposed to hear it ..but he did. "What do you mean ?" They sat up and looked at him with something in their eyes he just ...couldn't describe it was a mix of so many emotions it was hard to pinpoint just one "i mean...we'll both be turning 18 soon.. then we will get kicked out of the Ward we both have nothing holding us at home so why don't we just.. run away and build a live on our own the moment we turn 18 ?" he looked away to think about it.. they where right..there was nothing holding him at home exept for an arranged marriage he would be forced into. "I'll be 18 sooner than you tho.." that was the only valid point he could make against their idea "but only by a day.. you could wait till i get out ..then we just take the bags we already have from here and jump the next train..?"   
He didn't even have to think about it this time.. he just nodded "alright it's a plan." and they started to smile "I'm glad !" 

The Evening after their talk he called his Parents asking for money. When they asked why he said he wanted to buy an engagement Ring but that was obviously a lie. They where ecstatic that he finally seemed to come around and accept the idea of a wife.   
They only had a Week till their Birthdays so they had to work Fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is slowly coming to an End.. i think i'll end it at 10 Chapters just because i like even numbers.   
> There will be Smut in the Next Chapter and birthdays and train jumping...it's gonna be long.   
> Then i'll write down the Epilogue.   
> But don't worry i already have a new Fic planned ! :3   
> I'll talk a bit more about it once this has ended.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Birthdays, Train Hopping and Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhm Chapter Warning there is smut   
> warning for people who like smut   
> this is my first time writing smut so ....pls don't be to mean i know it's kinda ...meh.

His Birthday came along so quickly dismissing himself from the Ward felt somehow wrong like leaving his Home but he did it for them.   
He would do everything for them after all.   
Clearing out his side of the room was so emotional ... all his friends passing his open door and saying their goodbyes and when he was ready to leave and the staff huged him thight one last time. He might've shed a little Tear.   
Bee was the last one he said goodbye to with a whispered "Till Tomorrow."  
Then he was out the Door and Free. It didn't really sink in till the cool Air of the late Afternoon hit him. He went to the Flowerfield to set up Camp till tomorrow he had bought Sleepingbags beforehand for him and Bee.   
The Next day he waited for Bee ...the night was rough he wasn't used to sleeping outside but he managed.   
The moment Bee stepped into his View he ran to them and scooped them up in his Arms they laughed.   
The next Step was getting rid of their Phones ...they wrote the numbers of all their most important people on a notepad ..mostly people from the ward. They would get new Phones once they found a Home.   
Then to the Bank. Gabriel transfered all the money on his bankaccount to a different one he set up in secret with Bee's Help it was their shared one now... then he got rid of the Bankaccount his Parents made him. 

Running after the Train to catch the open door made him wonder if Bee has done this Trainhopping thing before. He caught the handle and hauled himself up and inside the train with Bee's Help. "Where is this train even going ?" Bee hung their legs out and laid back "i have no Idea but where ever it ends we'll call Home." he nodded and laid back like they did.   
His hand slowly moved to theirs.. he put it on top of it and they didn't pull away..no they grabbed his hand thighter. "Thank you....for coming with me... i would've dont it by myself but.." he turned to look at them "but ?" their eyes where locked on the sky ..they took a deep breath "I couldn't take the thought of loosing you because i ...." ,they gripped his hand thighter till their knuckles turned white, "I ... love you Gabe.. did for a while now." he couldn't believe it. How would someone like them someone so ...beautiful and Free love a boring caged bird like him. "Bee.." they turned to him "You don't have to say anything ..i know it's stupid." he shook his head and just grabbed them and planted his lips on their. Their lips against his felt like they didn't belong anywhere else their small arms fell around his neck and he pulled them closer by their hips. A Searching Tongue found their Lips and they opened up for him he explored every coner he could Reach and they did the same. It was messy and slightly uncoordinated at the beginning but soon they found their rythm.   
None of them would be able to tell you who's hands started to Travel first but he found his Hand under Bee's Shirt traveling along the soft skin to one of their small breasts. He gave it a few experimental squeezes emitting small noises from their mouth. They where kissing along his Jaw and Neck Hands under his shirt tracing the outline of his Muscles and giving the Rim of his Pants the occasional teasing tug.   
His Hands traveled to their back and found the opening of their Bra grinning at them he opened it before tugging it off them along their Shirt. His lips found their shoulders "are you okay with this..?" he whispered between kisses. They stroked his hair and nooded "Don't stop ...please." he did as he was told and started kissing trails down their body from their shoulders to their breasts where he gave each perky pink nipple a kiss before moving further down stopping short before he reached the rim of their shorts. They took this as a chance to remove his shirt. "Let's move somewhere no one can see us." he only now realized they where still lying in the open door quickly he stood up and carried them behind a wall of wooden containers. They pushed him back down and sat on his Chest stradling him. He could get used to the view of them on top of him flushed and breathing heavily. Their Lips landed back on his and their tongue searched his mouth while they unbuckled his Pants. He helped them remove his Pants und then pulled theirs down.   
He could melt at the view of them naked exept for their lacey black panties.   
They slid down to the visible tent in his Boxers and started removing them his Cock basically jumped out and he felt kind of exposed suddenly but the moment he felt their soft Tongue on his Length that was forgotten.   
"B-Bee you don't...you don't have to."   
As if to proof something they took the full length in their mouth and he couldn't surpress the noise he made. Their mouth was so thight and felt like Velvet. He tangled his Fingers in their black hair and moved their Head. They Closed their Eyes and let him Lead. Fucking their Mouth felt amazing but it made him Wonder how their Cunt felt. He pushed them on the floor and slowly felt around their slit their whimpering and moans encouraging him he parted their Walls and started inserting fingers and feeling around.   
"G-Gabe please... i need...i need you." he grinned "Tell me exactly what you need baby."   
They Glared at him but did it anyway "i .. i need your Fat Cock inside my needy cunt i need you to completely fill me please Puppy ?" and how could he not immediatly do what they asked of him. He Positioned himself and put their legs over his shoulders before he slowly inserted himself into them.   
He almost came just from their throbbing and thight cunt around him.   
Once they gave him their ok he started thrusting his hips and kissing them drinking every noise that came from them.   
The only thing filling that night was their love and the wet sounds of flesh on flesh. 

The next morning he woke up to them shaking him awake he opened his eyes to their beautiful smiling face "Look Puppy ! The Ocean !"   
He stood up and indeed there was the Ocean. He quickly got Dressed and grabed their things. "Let's get out and start a life here baby." they nodded and grabbed their own Backpack before jumping out of the Train closely followed by him.   
Quickly the two of them ran into Town to start their new Life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhm... i'm kinda sad theres only one Chapter left ;c   
> But anyways !   
> Since i like the little Mix YT Gave me this writing session i put it in a Playlist for you to listen to and maybe imagine the scenario in this Chapter to.   
> Here is the Playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL_P4IIQM87M13kdnQv6GgQMg_L23PBqCU


	10. Chapter 10: Where did they end up ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a Quick Summary of where the Gang ended up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW mention of Suicide.
> 
> This is a bit different but i couldn't figure out a better way to show where all of them are now.   
> I'm Honestly really sad this is ending but it's for the better.

Where did they end up ?  
Bee and Gabe:   
They found a nice shipping Container and worked hard to make it a Home. Currently they are sitting outside in their Yard and watching their Daughter run around while looking at the Ultrasound of their soon to be second child.   
Gabe completely cut contact with his Parents and married Bee. They had a small wedding with only their friends. 

Azi and Crowley:   
Currently sitting in an Old Bookstore and moving around moving boxes.   
Crowley confessed after beeing dismissed from the Ward. They dated on and off for a while and are now moving in together. 

Michael and Uriel:   
Snuggling at their Private Beach. They got a big house on the Beach for them and their 4 Dogs. 

Adam and Warlock:  
Found each other in University after never talking on the Ward. Moved in together quickly and are currently speaking out against Unjustice in the World. Both Studied Politics.

Hastur and Ligur:  
Commited Suicide Together... never got the bright future they deserved...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls don't murder me for what i did to the Maggot Husbands qwq !!!   
> So ..this Wraps up this Ff i loved writing it and i'm glad i did since it got me back into the jam of doing this more often. 
> 
> I have some more FF ideas i'll just summarize them quickly here.   
> 1\. what if nothing went wrong and Crowley and Azi moved to Tadfield instead to influence Adam.   
> 2\. Horsestable AU cuz i love Horses and need this in my Life.   
> 3\. Continue my Marvel One Shots <.< hhh  
> We will see what i do first ♥ I hope you enjoyed your stay here till another time.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok i haven't written anything in MONTHS so i'm a bit Rusty.  
> Sorry if this seemed kinda rushed getting into the Psychward is always a bit of a mess  
> but it'll calm down as soon as Aziraphale met everyone.


End file.
